


Without Goodbyes

by HMSquared



Series: Writing Prompts and Tumblr Posts [2]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Broken Engagement, Car Accidents, Drunk Driving, I can't say which egos show up because that will spoil it, I'm being vague on purpose, Leaving Home, M/M, My excuse is he's grieving, OOC Anti, Tearjerker, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Anti is leaving home, and he says goodbye to everyone except one person.





	Without Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt I found on Tumblr: Today write about someone leaving. Are they leaving by choice or are they being forced? Are they leaving a relationship? Their home? Do they take or tell anyone they are going? There are thousands of possibilities! Good luck and have fun!
> 
> Here is the link, if anyone is interested: http://dailywritingprompt-blog.tumblr.com/post/33010567361/without-goodbyes
> 
> Enjoy!

Anti's bag, a black drawstring knapsack, was packed and ready to go. He had scouted a few grocery stores and bought two collared jackets to cover his scar; the one thing he couldn't be seen with.

Trinkets from the other egos were spread out on Anti's bed. A bottle of hand lotion from Dr. Schneeplestein, a deck of cards from Marvin. JJ had given him a fedora; initially Anti had loathed the hat, but now he found himself staring at it. Jackieboy had given him a multipurpose tool he had bought several months ago but never found the time to use. As small as these objects may have seemed, Anti treasured them all.

"I can't believe you're leaving." Jack's voice fluttered in from the doorway, startling Anti. Biting his tongue to prevent himself from swearing, he turned around. The man who had created him was leaning against the doorframe, hands in his pockets. Anti smiled.

"I'm sure you of all people can understand why." 

"Really? Do tell." Anti took a deep breath, carefully choosing his words.

"You know so much about emotions and feelings and how hard it is..." Bile was rising in his throat. Choking it back down, Anti continued, "to lose someone you love." Jack's eyes flickered to the bed. Among the items was a gold band, out of place to the casual observer but not to Anti and Jack. Walking over, Anti picked it up.

"Are you sure you don't want me to hold onto that?" Anti shook his head.

"I'm sure, Jack. It's not what he would have wanted...it's not what  _I_ want." He trailed off. Memories from that fateful night were creeping back in. The night he had proposed, everything falling into place, only to be smashed 30 minutes later when a drunk ran a red light. It had only been three weeks. And yet...

Jack came and stood next to Anti, placing a hand on his shoulder. When the demon didn't flinch, he knew he was lost in thought. 

"I made a box of cookies for the road. You don't have to take them, but-" Jack was cut off when Anti suddenly turned around and hugged him. A sad sob escaped the younger man as he whispered into Jack's shoulder,

"You're an amazing friend, Seán McLoughlin." In the three years they had known each other, Anti had never called Jack by his full name. Since it was likely they weren't going to see each other for a long time, now seemed as good an opportunity as any.

They broke apart. Jack smiled, whispered, "Good luck," then turned and left, giving Anti privacy. Watching him go, Anti packed up his things, slung his bag over his shoulder, then slipped the ring onto his finger. 

The others were waiting for him. They all hugged him goodbye, wishing him luck. Jack gave Anti the bag of cookies; peanut butter chocolate chip, his favorite. Smiling, Anti turned and left the house.

Outside the sun was starting to creep over the hills into the sky. Looking down at his ring, Anti took one last look at his former home, then started walking. A name was carved on the inside of the ring, and it slowly wove its way onto his finger.

_Chase_

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
